The Infinty-Coma Theory Saga (Text)
The original, unedited Infinity-Coma Theory Saga document is a 73-to-76-page (depending on how broken your display is) A4 Google Docs file written from May 28th 2019 to July 1st 2019 by The Eleventh Racoon and rbrHumerous. It contains sixteen episodes, each with an increasingly long title, written by both authors alternating each chapter. The chapters mainly focus on taking each point brought up in the previous chapter and smashing it forcefully into the ground until it is effectively a joke, then bringing up a new piece of evidence toward its case for maximum mind-blowingness. This continues for quite some time until the authors got bored and decided to wrap it up in an unbiased way, in the epic 13 page conclusion, CONCLUDING THE SAGA WITH A VERY MUCH QUITE A LOT DE-IN-UN-RE-IN-UN-DE-POINTING THE REVERSE-VENDING-MACHINE-VOMITED-ON DEAD-FOOTED VERSION OF THE REAL DAMN GOOD ANNIHILATION OF THE THING THAT WAS VAGUELY DISMEMBERED, THAT WAS SCREWED TO ITS VERY ESSENCE, BEFORE THAT THE RE-EXPOSITION OF THE DEVERIFICATION OF THE DISCREDITED, ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORy. There are a few mistakes in the formatting of this document, such as episode fifteen actually appearing twice. A list of each episode is listed here, in list form: # THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # DEBUNKING THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # DEBUNKING THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # RETALIATING AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # CORRECTING THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # REBUTTAL AGAiNST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # DEBUNKING THE REBUTTAL AGAiNST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # FIXING THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAiNST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY WITH ANTI-DEPRESSANTS # DISCREDITING THE ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED variant OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAiNST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # DEVERIFYING THE DISCREDIT OF THE ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # RE-EXPOSING THE DEVERIFIED VERSION OF THE DISCREDIT OF THE ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # SCREWING OVER THE VERY ESSENCE AND LIFE OF THE RE-EXPOSITION OF THE DEVERIFIED VERSION OF THE DISCREDIT OF THE ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # VAGUELY DISMEMBERING THE VERSION THAT WAS SCREWED TO IT'S VERY LIFE AND ESSENCE THAT WAS PREVIOUSLY THE RE-EXPOSITION OF THE DEVERIFIED VERSION OF THE DISCREDIT OF THE ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORY # annihilating the vaguely dismembered essence-and-life-screwed-over version of the re-exposition of the deverification of the discredited anti-depressed fixed variant of the debunk against the rebuttal against the correction of the retaliation against the debunk of the debunk of the infinity-coma theory so damn well that not only has the entire population of pluta been exterminated, but also many semi-to-hyper-advanced races around the universe have either been wiped out, knocked over as if they’d been slapped, or decided to end their lives # BRUTALLY MURDERING THE FOOT OF THE REAL DAMN GOOD ANNIHILATION OF THE THING THAT WAS VAGUELY DISMEMBERED, THAT WAS SCREWED TO ITS VERY ESSENCE, BEFORE THAT THE RE-EXPOSITION OF THE DEVERIFICATION OF THE DISCREDITED, ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORy, NOW ABLE TO BE VOMITED OUT BY SOME CERTAIN REVERSE VENDING MACHINES # CONCLUDING THE SAGA WITH A VERY MUCH QUITE A LOT DE-IN-UN-RE-IN-UN-DE-POINTING THE REVERSE-VENDING-MACHINE-VOMITED-ON DEAD-FOOTED VERSION OF THE REAL DAMN GOOD ANNIHILATION OF THE THING THAT WAS VAGUELY DISMEMBERED, THAT WAS SCREWED TO ITS VERY ESSENCE, BEFORE THAT THE RE-EXPOSITION OF THE DEVERIFICATION OF THE DISCREDITED, ANTI-DEPRESSED FIXED VARIANT OF THE DEBUNK AGAINST THE REBUTTAL AGAINST THE CORRECTION OF THE RETALIATION AGAINST THE DEBUNK OF THE DEBUNK OF THE INFINITY-COMA THEORy